Friendship Never Ends
by Botol Kosong
Summary: Spongebob yang sedang membuka buku kenangan SD-nya, tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh kedatangan sahabat-sahabatnya. Apakah maksud kedatangan sahabat-sahabatnya tersebut? One Shoot. My first SongFic. Mind to RnR? Don't like, Don't read


**Friendship Never Ends (SongFic)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer © Stephen Hillenburg, Nikelodeon  
**

**Main Characters: Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Crab, Plankton**

**

* * *

**

**Inspirated By:**

**~ Song: Nidji - Arti Sahabat**

**~ Song: Project Pop - Ingatlah Hari Ini  
**

* * *

**Warning: Canon, OC**

**Don't like, Don't Read**

* * *

**Fic Special For Christmas 2010**

**Happy Reading, Friends  
**

* * *

Terlihat Spongebob sedang membuka buku kenangan SD-nya. Matanya berlinang air mata saat ia kembali melihat foto dirinya bersama teman-temannya di buku tersebut. Sambil membaca buku tersebut, ia menyetel lagu kesukaanya. Terlihat Spongebob, Sandy, Crabs, Plankton, Patric, dan Squidward sedang berfoto di kota Bikini Bottom. Ia pun teringat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan mereka dan akhirnya mereka menjadi sahabat baik. Sampai kelulusan SMA dan mereka kuliah di tempat yang berbeda satu sama lain...

**FlashBack On :**

**_Nidji - Arti Sahabat_**

_tak mudah untuk kita hadapi_  
_perbedaan yang berarti_  
_tak mudah untuk kita lewati_  
_rintangan silih berganti_

_Sahabat itu setia dalam suka dan duka. Mungkin dia berbeda sering pendapat dengan kita, tapi kita adalah satu. Gak bisa dipisahkan gitu aja. Banyak cobaan dan rintangan yang menguji persahabatan kita, tapi bisa kita lalui bersama..._

_kau masih berdiri_  
_kita masih di sini_  
_tunjukkan pada dunia_  
_arti sahabat_

_Tunjukkan pada dunia ini, begitu indah arti seorang sahabat. Sahabat datang bukan pada saat kita senang saja, melainkan menghibur saat kita berduka..._

_kau teman sehati_  
_kita teman sejati_  
_hadapilan dunia_  
_genggam tanganku_

_Genggam tanganku, kita sudah satu hati dan sejati. Hadapilah dunia ini dengan lapang dada..._

_tak mudah untuk kita sadari_  
_saling mendengarkan hati_  
_tak mudah untuk kita pahami_  
_berbagi rasa di hati_

_Kadang kita tak menyadari perasaan sahabat kita, kita hanya mau ia mendengarkan kita. Tak mau memberikan ia kesempatan untuk bercerita, kita egois. Tapi ia tetap setia mendengarkan cerita kita, bahkan memberi solusi yang tepat untuk kita. Kini, giliran kita yang harus mendengarkan mereka. Berbagi pengalaman..._

_kau adalah.._  
_tempatku membagi kisahku_  
_kau sempurna_  
_jadi bagian hidupku_  
_apapun kekuranganmu_

_Kau adalah tempatkui berbagi kisah. Kita menerima kekurangan dan kelebihan kita masing-masing. Kau adalah bagian perjalanan hidupku di dunia ini..._

_**Project Pop - Ingatlah Hari Ini**_

_Kawan dengarlah_  
_ Yang aku katakan_  
_ Tentang dirimu_  
_ Setelah selama ini_

_Dengarkanlah kawan, aku ingin bercerita tentang dirimu kepadamu..._

_ Ternyata kepalamu_  
_ Akan selalu botak_  
_ Kamu kaya gorila_

_Ternyata kamu tidak mau mendengarkan ceritaku. Ada apa kawan?..._

_Cobalah kamu ngaca  
Itu bibir balapan  
Dari pada gigilu  
Kayak kelinci_

_Coba kamu renungkan sebentar kawan, aku ingin bercerita kepadamu. Tapi kau selalu menghindariku..._

_Yang ini udah gendut  
Suka marah-marah  
Kau cacing kepanasan  
Tapi ku tak perduli  
Kau selalu dihati_

_Tapi meskipun engkau bersikap begitu, kau kan tetap selalu dihatiku, sahabatku. Aku takkan pernah melupakkan mu seumur hidupku..._

_Kamu sangat berarti  
Istimewa dihati  
Selamanya rasa ini  
Jika tua nanti  
Kita tlah hidup masing-masing  
Ingatlah hari ini_

_Mungkin kita akan berpisah sekarang. Tapi kau jangan khawatir, pasti suatu saat nanti, saat kita sudah besar, pasti kita akan bertemu kembali. Karena kau sangat istimewa di hatiku..._

_Ketika kesepian menyerang diriku  
Gak enak badan resah tak menentu  
Ku tahu satu cara sembuhkan diriku  
Ingat teman-temanku_

_Bila ku sakit ataupun terjatuh, aku tahu bagaimana caranya agar aku tidak bersedih, yaitu ingat teman-temanku..._

_Don't you worry just be happy  
Temanmu disini_

_Kamu jangan khawatir, tersenyumlah. Aku ada disini.._

**FlashBack Off**

"Happy birthday, Spongebob!" Tiba-tiba saja, ia dikagetkan oleh sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia tersentak kaget, menghentikan ingatannya. Mereka semua khusus kerumahnya untuk memberikan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Karena terharu, air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Kok lo nangis sih?" Tanya Sandy bingung.

"Gue cuma kaget aja, kalian mau bela-belain dateng ke rumah gue, cuma buat ngerayain ulang tahun gue" Kata Spongebob sambil masih terisak-isak.

"Heheh... memang kita semua udah ngerencanain ini semua. Patrick pun yang tinggal di sebelah rumah lo, ikut bantuin kita" Ucap Sandy jujur.

"Sandy!" Patrick menyenggol siku Sandy.

"Gak apa-apa kali. Lagian kita kan sahabat, gak ada yang perlu disembunyiin kan?" Squidward tiba-tiba ikut bicara juga.

"Yaudah, daripada lo nangis lagi, mending kita langsung tiup lilin aja ya" Ucap Patric sambil mengeluarkan sepotong kue yang sudah terpasang dua lilin diatasnya.

"_Make a wish_, Spongebob" Kata Plankton mengingatkan.

"**Semoga persahabatan kita tetap abadi selamanya!**" Ucap Spongebob keras-keras sambil meniup kedua lilin yang ada di kue tersebut.

"Amin!" Ujar mereka semua serempak.

"Merry Christmas ya,_ all_. Moga-moga natal tahun ini menjadikan diri kita lebih baik dari pada sebelumnya" Ucap Spongebob lagi.

Mereka pun saling bersalam-salaman dan memberikan pelukan hangat. Mereka juga berpesta pora di rumah nanas tersebut. Tak lupa, Garry pun ikut serta. Mereka tau, tak ada yang lebih penting daripada keutuhan persahabatan mereka.

* * *

**:: THE END ::**

**

* * *

**

**Ini fic pertama buat Spongebob... Fic Kedua gw akhirnya jadi bertepatan sama tamatnya fic naruto gue.. hehe... mumpung bentar lagi christmas, gue ngucapin Merry Christmas and Happy New Year buat semua orang yang merayakannya. Gue takut waktu libur natal nanti gue gak bisa bikin fic. Jadi gue babat(bahasa apaan tuh?) abis bikin 2 fic di hari ini. hehe... Semoga para Readers gak lupa buat REVIEW cerita gw yg 1 ini yakk... tengss a lot!  
**

**Secara khusus, fic ini gue persembahkan buat:**

**1. Papa & Mama. 2. Sahabatku, Fita, Rita, Uie (namanya gue samarin untuk privasi) 3. Someone Special in my heart, _"Without You, There's No Me & I always love you.." _4. My Lovely Pet yg udah ada di 'atas' sana. gue kangen sama kamu.. 5. Buat semua orang yang udah menjaga persahabatannya... :)**


End file.
